The Secret Love
by Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: OLD STORY MISTAKES ARE GONE. I, think.lol.Yaoi. Naruto and Sasuke are dating behind Sakura's back. Includes Sakura bashing so if you are a Sakura fan, I warn you, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**My first Naruto fic yey for 's Yaoi so yea for all you none Yaoi lover's...Sighs...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.**

**Okay now that we got that settle this is a SasuxNaru, I love them. N-Eways if you like Sakura I must tell you get out of here. **

**The secret love **

Sakura sat there in the bridge waiting for her 'darling' Sasuke. She saw him coming and got very happy as soon as Sasuke arrived. She quickly made her way to him and hug his arm.

''Sakura get off, why do you do this to me every time I arrive? Sasuke asked.

''What are you talking about Sasuke-kun.?' 'Sakura asked back.

''Hug my damn arm.'' Sasuke said.

''Because Sasuke-kun I love you.'' Sakura said.

''Well I don't okay now get off me.'' Sasuke demanded.

She did as she was told, then started to ask Sasuke some wired questions and Sasuke, well being Sasuke ignored her.

''Sakura.'' Someone screamed.

''Uh.''

She turned around and saw Naruto coming her way.

''Sakura I was wondering, do you wanna go out with me some day?'' Naruto asked.

_''Plz say no, plz say no, Plz say no.'' _Naruto thought.

''Uhhhh... let me think about NEVER in a milling years Naruto.''

_''Yes, thank god she said no, that's one big forehead.'' _Naruto thought.

Naruto frowned but decide to forget about it.

''Sasuke do you wanna go spar with me later on?'' Naruto asked.

''Hn.'' Sasuke said, translation, ' Anything for you my darling little kitsune.'

''Sorry Naruto, but me and Sasuke have a date, he can't go with you. ''Sakura said.

''No you got it all wrong Sakura. '' Someone said.

All of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared and behind it, Kakashi showed up.

''Sorry I'm late I had to save a cat from falling of a tree.'' Kakashi said.

''LIAR.'' Sakura and Naruto Screamed.

"Well now that I'm here, there's no missions, Sasuke and Naruto must train, and Sakura Tsunade wants you in her office." Kakashi said.

''What, why me? Why can't Naruto go and me and Sasuke can train?'' She asked.

''Because Sasuke will beat the living day lights out off you, and Tsunade said she will help you on your training.'' Kakashi said.

''Well that's true. I will beat the living day light out of you, Naruto is a well and worthy aponet.'' Sasuke said.

''Well...okay I'll go with Lady Tsunade. I''ll try to end it soon so I can see Sasuke beat Naruto to a bloody pulp. Bye.'' Sakura said and left.

''God I thought she never leave.'' Kakashi said.

''Ha ha, me either.'' Naruto said.

''Well I got to go see what my darling Iruka, see you guy's later.'' And with that he was gone in a blink of an eye.

''So now what?" Naruto asked.

''Oh you know exactly what now my little darling fox.'' Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

''Mmm… sound's good, my place or yours?'' Naruto asked.

''Mine.'' Sasuke said and carried Naruto bridal style and off to his house.

**As time passes.**

Sakura was glad that her training was over. She walked to the training grounds were she thought her darling little Sasuke-kun would be at training. She was wrong.

''Hm…that's funny , Sasuke-kun and Naruto usually stay here for hours. Maybe Sasuke beat Naruto to a pulp and now he's is in a hospital and my Sasuke-kun is at his house waiting for me to come.'

Amazing how Sasuke and Naruto can have so much 'FUN' in 30min's and get dress in time as Sakura knock's on the door.

''Sasuke-kun you there, it's me Saku..'' Sakura got cut off by Naruto answering the door.

''Na-ru-to? What are you doing here?'' Sakura asked.

''Who is it Naru...oh it's do you want Sakura?'' Sasuke said coming to the door half shirt.

''Well I came because you weren't at the training grounds so...I thought I stop by and...''She was cut off again.

''Um me and Naruto finish early, and I thought I'll invited him over for lunch.'' Sasuke said.

''Well okay then um can I joi...''And again she was cut off but this time by the door slam on her face.

''Join you.'' She finished.

She started to cry so she ran to her favorite place to think.

''*Sobs*…Why wont Sasuke love me? I love him so much yet he treat's me like crap.'' Sobs and more sobs.

''Yo.'' Someone said.

She turned around and saw Kakashi sensei.

''Kakashi why are you doing here?'' She asked.

''Well...I came to help you out. _God why am I a softy." '_Kakashi said and then thought.

''Kakashi sensei , why wont Sasuke-kun love me?'' Sakura asked.

''Well Sakura maybe because he's afraid of telling you his true feeling's for you. _I am such a liar. The reason Sasuke doesn't like you is simply because he love's Naruto._

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Kakashi sensei...I'm going to talk Sasuke that right now. He doesn't need to be afraid of telling me his feelings." She said walking away. Kakashi watched her leave and as soon as she was out of sight, he burst out into laughter.

"Wow, that pink freak is in for a big surprise." He said to himself and vanished out of sight.

Sakura walked down the neighborhood where Sasuke's was at and as she was getting closer to the house, she heard loud moans in the air.

_'Where is that coming from?'_

As she walked closer to Sasuke's house, the sounds got louder and louder. She arrived to his house and tried to look into the house through the window, but nothing could be seen.

_'The sounds are definitely coming from inside the house, but why does it sound like Naruto?'_

She walked to the door and knocked on it slowly.

"Sasuke-kun, are you in there?"

Everything suddenly got quiet and two seconds later all kind of shuffling noises were heard from inside the house. Footsteps were heard rushing around the house then everything went quiet again. The doorknob slowly opened and Sasuke came out with out a shirt, and his pants were wrinkly and unbuttoned.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? And why did I hear moans from inside the house?"

She said, trying to look over Sasuke and into the house.

"Huh...I, was watching a movie...why?"

"Is Naruto in there?"

"No, he left early...Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my movie."

He said closing the door, but Sakura pushed it open again.

"Can I come in?"

Sasuke turned to glare at her." No."

"I need to talk to you...its important and I need to come in."

Sasuke sighed and let her in. She gladly walked in and tried going into his room, but he rushed over and slammed the room door shut before she could walk in.

"At the table." He said.

She walked and sat at the table and he sat across from her.

"So what do you want?"

"Sasuke-kun...Kakashi sensei told me that you were always mean to me because you were afraid of telling me your true feelings...Is that true?"

Sasuke sighed making a mental note to kill Kakashi later.

"Yes Sakura...it's true...Do you wanna know my true feelings towards you?"

Sakura happily nodded.

"I think you're a pink , why do you try going after me, you have one sick head and I think you talk to yourself which I last checked was creepy. I'd rather go out with Kiba's dog than with you."

Sakura was left wide eyed. Naruto heard the commotion and decided to come out.

"Sasuke is everything o...Sakura?"

Sakura looked over and saw Naruto standing there in his boxers.

"Naruto... I thought you said he left."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then back at Sakura.

"I guess you aught know...Sakura I'm gay."

"Gay as in happy?" She asked.

"No...Gay as in I like boy's not girls." Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned. "Are you serious?...You have relations with Naruto?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden Sakura burst into tears and ran out the house where there was an angry mob of cats that started chasing her and scratching her...weird huh.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed a little and closed the door to the house, walked back into the room, closed the door, and soon those moans were heard once again. And maybe make a few little Sasuke's and Naruto's.

**The end.**

**LOL.I Just had to, it was on my head for a while. **

**PLZ reviews are welcome, no flames because I said so. Don't review if your going to tell me I was wrong for hurting Sakura cause I told you this was a bashing Sakura.**


End file.
